


I Miss You

by LunaIssabella



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angustía, Hurt/confort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Nos vemos en el Vallhalla amigo-------------------------------How to train your dragon/Como entrenar a tu dragón pertenece a Cressida Crowel y la película a Dreamworks





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tercera respuesta al Reto #8 Aniversario del grupo de Facebook Caldo Toothcup para el Alma
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Spoiler de Como Entrenar a Tu Dragón 2

 

**I Miss You**

_A tu tumba le hablo,_

_Una brisa de aire helado me susurra_

_Que te has ido._

_Pase una vida aguantando,_

_Solo para dejarte ir._

**A New Hope –Breaking Benjamin**

Mira con tristeza la estatua del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo. Suspira con pesadez y sale de la fragua. Quedarse un segundo más ahí solo lograría que su corazón se rompiera un poco más. Lo extraña como nadie tiene idea. Tal vez no tanto como Hiccup pero si de forma igualada. La diferencia pequeñísima estaba en que Stoick amaba a su hijo, muy a su manera, pero a él solo lo vio como un amigo.

Un amigo.

Sonríe con amargura y camina en dirección al bosque. Mientras más lejos de los valientes que, a pesar del dolor por la pérdida de un gran líder, se atrevían a hacer el honorifico símbolo, mejor.

Camina largo rato, secándose el sudor a ratos y con la respiración en vilo. Estaba demasiado viejo para ello, pero el esfuerzo vale la pena, su mente se aleja a una época más alegre. Época plagada de una sonrisa orgullosa, un cabello rojo como el fuego y unos ojos como el mismo cielo.

Una época donde la juventud y la ingenuidad estaban tan arraigadas a su piel que ahora siente pena por su viejo yo.

Llega a un risco que está al otro borde de la isla y se sienta en el borde. Deja escapar el aliento en un resuello y limpia su frente.

Sus ojos se pierden en el horizonte y deja, por fin, escapar las lágrimas que quemaban su garganta desde la muerte de Stoick, recuerdos de ellos dos allí mismo, hace muchos, muchos años, inundan su mente y alivian un poco el dolor.

Sus primeros entrenamientos. Sus primeras peleas. Los dragones que mataron juntos. El dragón por el que perdió una mano y un pie, solo para salvarlo a él.

—Te extraño mucho, ¿sabes? —Dice a la nada, su mano buena envuelta en la tela de su ropa—. Esto no es lo mismo sin ti. Hiccup y... y Valka hacen lo mejor posible pero... sigue sin ser lo mismo sin ti.

Lo dice más por él que por el pueblo. Valka más que Hiccup se encargaba del pueblo, el pobre chico no había bajado del cielo más que para comer o dormir, y a veces ni eso. Lo había visto en medio de la noche posado sobre la roca que poco a poco toma la forma de su padre. Él mismo quisiera poder estar ahí, lo haría sentirse más cerca de Stoick.

—Es increíble las vueltas que da la vida ¿no? —Bufa un poco, eso de hablar solo es algo que se le ha pegado de Hiccup—. Cuando iba a decirte que te amo, conociste a Valka y te enamoraste. Fueron felices y luego ella se fue.

Suspira y cierra los ojos. No quiere ver el atardecer, solo quiere sentir la brisa fría de la noche que mese las hojas de los árboles.

—Y nunca deje de amarte. Nunca. Cuide de Hiccup, primero porque te amaba y segundo porque el pequeñajo muy a mi pesar tiene lo suyo y merecía cariño. Merece cariño —sonríe con un poco de amargura—. Y nunca dejare de amarte Stoick. De extrañarte con toda mi alma.

Abre los ojos y sonríe un poco.

No lo dejará de amar jamás, pero debe dejar su recuerdo irse o terminaría lastimándose.

—Siempre te amare Stoick. Nos vemos en el Vallhalla amigo.

Deja un suspiro escapar y siente su alma un poco más ligera.

''Siempre te extrañare''


End file.
